


A Dazzling Haze

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lover - Freeform, Sonfic, jealous!Clarke, oh a lil bit of jealousy, pure fluff, thats it its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snippets of moments between Bellamy and Clarke in a Modern Universe based on the song Lover by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	A Dazzling Haze

**Author's Note:**

> yall I am in SUCH a romantic mood rn. Is that a thing???? All I can listen to is Taylor Swift love songs and it is a PROBLEM. And I've wanted to write a fic based on this song since I heard the song all the way back in August. Agh. This took me like ten minutes so its probably AWFUL but idc.   
> Also I'm really struggling with a short and loving life rn I seriously have written like five different scenes where I feel like the story could progress from there but I can't decide which one I like. It's awful. Someone come save me.

It was no surprise to everyone when they ended up together right out of high school. They weren’t _together together_ then. For the first two years of college, they had rented an apartment together. Eventually, it had just felt right. There was no one moment to pinpoint it on.

Bellamy knew her better than anyone ever had or ever would, and the touches grew longer and the gazes more sure.

One day she had woke up and realized his room was now their guest room. He brought flowers home for her once a week, the cheapest bouquet he could find at the grocery store.

He taught her how to cook, dancing around the kitchen with her, a hand on her elbow, a firmer hand on her hip. Burning a few things when they got too distracted making out.

Money was tight. He graduated and started teaching history at the high school. She taught art at the elementary school. They were exhausted at the end of every week, but coming home to the other was always worth it.

­­­­­­­­­___________________

When Jake passed away, the small rental he kept moving to Clarke, they moved in there. It was their last year of school, and not paying for rent was going to be a huge help.

They painted the house first. Slowly, it went form a mismatch of weird colors in bedrooms to a creamy white Clarke had picked out. Together, they had spent a weekend at the house, work clothes on, each armed with paint rollers. He had mercilessly teased her at the mess she made. Where her creative brain exploded all over the place, his meticulous brain demanded sharp clean edges.

She threw the insults right back at him, going so far as to get a swatch of color on his cheek, barely missing his glasses. He had just raised an eyebrow before throwing her over his shoulder while she giggled.

Sunday night came, and finally, they had a clean slate of a house, ready to be filled with them. Bellamy queued up a slow playlist on his phone, taking her in his arms as they danced around the living room to the soft moonlight pouring in through the windows.

___________________

Their home was admittedly nothing like the mansion of a home Clarke had grown up in. It was in a small suburban neighborhood, the yard was barely there, weeds overtaking it a long time ago. And the décor consisted of the cheapest things they could find at thrift stores. Every extra penny went into making this house their home. Bellamy couldn’t help but grin with pride a year later when he pulled into the driveway after work and realized that the yard was green and thriving. Clarke had offered to help with the yard things, but he had quickly realized how hot she found it when he’d come inside in a tank top, gross and sweaty, in his opinion anyways. By his count, there hadn’t been a time she hadn’t jumped him right then and there.

Not that he was complaining.

Truly, he was in awe at her. Seeing her artistic eye come out in this little home of theirs was the most beautiful thing. It was her decorating, Bellamy being too scared to try and contribute, and yet all of it screamed them. Octavia had commented on it the first time she had visited as well, and he had grinned. “It’s all Clarke.”

___________________

A little after their one year anniversary of moving in, they had everyone over for a late housewarming party. Bellamy had found a new pizza dough recipe he was eager to try out, and Clarke was always looking for a reason to throw streamers up throughout the house. They had dinner together, drank way too much, to the point that they thought it was a good idea to play truth or dare. At the end of the night, everyone had crashed throughout the living room.

Admittedly, both of them had forgotten about the copious amounts of bodies strewn in their home when they woke up the next morning. Clarke had been looking forward to their lazy Saturday morning sex that was nearly ritualistic now all week. Octavia had always been an early riser, and apparently she didn’t care about Clarke’s needs. At the first moan she heard from their bedroom, she had gotten up to remind them of their presence. Bellamy had thrown a shirt on to go cook breakfast, a smirk gracing his lips and Clarke groaned.

___________________

Things weren’t always perfect. Over the years, Bellamy had realized how easily jealous she got. It definitely wasn’t healthy, but most of the time, he just used it to his advantage, liking the blush of anger on her cheeks, and the claiming way she’d suck her mark into him that night.

But this time, he hadn’t even realized she was jealous. That school year had brought a student teacher for the first semester of his class. He was eager to get to teach someone else and didn’t realize nearly all of his school stories had encompassed her.

Clarke started to withdraw, and he freaked out. The velvet box in his bedside drawer had caused enough anxiety on it’s own. Not that it was a question of if she would say yes. He wasn’t springing it on her, they had talked about this. Mapped it out in the Clarke and Bellamy way. Before this, he had just been worried about how to execute the proposal. A fancy dinner wasn’t them, and would cause more stress over the bill than it was worth. There was a pretty hike nearby, but Clarke wasn’t the biggest fan of physical activity.

Then all of the sudden, she was quieter. Mumbled apologies as she started going to bed earlier than him, leaving him alone on the couch to grade. Found reasons to not be at home. Picked fights over the smallest things.

From what he had seen in the garage, she hadn’t done any new art in a few weeks too.

God, what if she didn’t want to marry him anymore. He had lost her and he didn’t even know it.

She’s always home on Tuesday nights, hasn’t found a way to be away those nights yet. So as soon as school gets out he rushes home. He went grocery shopping for all of her favorites yesterday, and today he had it all planned out. He found half melted candles at the thrift store, and by the time she got home, the table was set and dinner was ready. He pulled her into his arms the second she walked through the door.

“Hi Princess,” She was stiff at first, but quickly melted in his arms.

_How long had it been since he had held her?_

Dinner was quiet, awkward. He started with quick, easy questions, but by the time he was pulling out dessert he was on the edge of his seat.

“What’s been going on Clarke?”

She was jealous. Oh god, she was jealous of that stupid student teacher that meant _nothing_ to him and he hadn’t even considered it.

She didn’t give it up easy, of course. But when he got it out of her, the tears were pouring and she didn’t think he wanted to marry her and oh god it was the worst proposal ever but by the end of the night they were consummating their engagement, slowly while he whispered affirmations in her ear.

She brought him lunch the next day, and smirked at the surprise on his student teacher’s face when she flashed the ring he had given her the night before.

He was so far gone for her.


End file.
